


To The Boy

by Matrya



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Airports, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Lara Jean and Peter, an airport, winter break."No worries, we still have time.", Fictober 2018





	To The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming LJ and Peter are still together freshman year of college, end up at different schools, and come home for winter break. I don't know what schools they went to! I don't know what their majors are! I have no idea their class schedules! This is Growth as a writer, so I hope you enjoy this un-researched 'fluff'!

Peter is smiling and insisting, "No worries." When she does not _immediately_ melt, he even adds an eye roll. "We still have time."

"No, you have time. I have twelve minutes and…" She tries to push her phone further into the air. "My paper is due, and if it is _one minute late_ —"

"Here." Peter holds out his phone. "Try mine."

Lara Jean snatches his phone, trading out, and pauses when she sees the lock screen. She has to move fast, though, and she manages to find a spot by a map in the airport, where Peter gets two entire bars and, blessedly, she manages to get her paper uploaded with two minutes to spare and some nervous sweat.

Less nervous sweat than she expects, though, when she holds the phone back out to Peter and smiles up at him. "Thank you."

"See? Time," he counters, even as he shoves his phone away and picks up their bags. "That's the last school thing?"

"That was my final assignment of this calendar year," she confirms, but holds up a finger. "But I have a paper due my second day back, on a book that I still need to read. You have been warned." She waits for a kiss and, when is comes, smiles against him.

He grabs her hand with his free hand. "You know, I haven't seen you in weeks, I don't know if I can abide all this…academia over our Christmas break."

Lara Jean points out, "You have work to do, too, you have to. Professors don't let you have five minutes of peace."

"Mine might."

"Nuh uh."

"Come on, Corner Café. I'm _starving_. I've been waiting here for _hours_."

Ducking a little as they make a steady clip to the exit, she points out, "I was stuck on a plane for hours. I'm actually really mad the weather didn't cooperate. I was supposed to be—"

"Home three hours ago." A kiss presses into her hair. "I know. Let's go. Food. I already had Kitty rent a movie I want you to see—"

"Me, too."

"And Margot is home…"

As they break out into the cold, she presses closer to him. "Two days." She purses her lips and looks up at him. "Wait, how are we getting anywhere?"

He shrugs as he turns them toward parking. "Don't worry about it, Covey. I'll take care of you."

"I know," she insists, still smiling. "Missed you, Kavinsky."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've never written in this fandom before and I've not read the books, so I hope I did okay and that it was cute and enjoyable! Thank god for Netflix, y'all.


End file.
